


七兮

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 书拟人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 荆王子和温公主和七个小矮人的天伦之乐（不是）。
Relationships: 王安石/司马光
Series: 天水一色 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	七兮

（一）  
苏轼一进门，便看着字说笑，叫道：“王四娘，你又吃手手了！”字说不答，自言自语说：“鸠字从九鸟，是什么意思呢？”便将手指头啃出了血。苏轼又故意的高声嚷道：“《诗》云‘尸鸠在桑，其子七兮’，你们兄妹七人，再加两个爹爹，恰是九个。”  
字说欣然而听，一旁司马光捧着盘莲子出来给她嚼，防着她吃手，又睁大眼睛望着苏轼说：“四娘本来就呆，你莫要招惹她。仔细介甫知道，贬你去黄州呢。”苏轼更嬉皮笑脸，争辩道：“黄州不能算贬……黄州！……好猪肉的地方，能算贬么？”接连便是难懂的话，什么“慢着火少着水”，什么“秋花不比春花落”之类，引得父女二人都哄笑起来：相府内充满了快活的空气。  
字说笑够了，又对苏轼讲：“子瞻叔叔，你上次……”苏轼忙摆手道：“莫要再叫我子瞻，我已洗尽尘世的铅华，自号曰东坡居士。”字说皱眉道：“坡……坡者土之皮……”苏轼还不及答，司马光便拍掌大笑曰：“可不正是！你子瞻叔叔再皮不过，往常我们都叫他皮皮虾，每天被你章叔叔骑着走。”

（二）  
皮皮苏这次过府拜访，是来送他自酿的蜜酒。王安石下朝尝了，感念苏轼心意，留他宿了一宵。当夜二人对床而语，谈诗论文自是快活。翌日起身还觉意犹未尽，王安石便吩咐下人将用过的被褥全给苏轼打包带走。  
王相公自觉怜才好士之举并无不妥，却不知这番风流罪过气得儿女直咬牙。他前脚刚出门，家范后脚就跑去司马光那里告状。  
“……什么人往家里来都要连着被子送，传出去不止要说我们家风不正，还要说爹爹你将幞头换了碧纱笼——”  
司马光却只是笑。  
“他那些被褥藏污纳垢，不是虱子便是螨虫，送出去正省了我拆洗的功夫，教苏子瞻头疼去罢。”

“可他同那人私相授受……都道那人唤他野狐精……”  
“你大爹爹原是獾儿托生，满朝上下谁人不知。苏子瞻如此张冠李戴，正是不学之过，难怪连赤壁旧址都弄错了。”  
家范见司马光一副不嫉不妒的贤惠模样，恨铁不成钢地跺脚，“昨日那些蜜酒这般难喝，更害得我……我们几个泻肚。大爹爹却迭声叫好，他若不是跟姓苏的有首尾，岂会如此？”  
“五郎还不知道你大爹爹么。”司马相公噗嗤一笑，“只要摆在跟前，消风散他都道是大好的茶味。”  
家范无话可说，只好道：“儿昨日伤了肠胃，想出门寻美酒清清口，望爹爹允准。”

司马光道：“家里原就有包龙图送的好酒，还出门作甚。”  
家范咳嗽一声，说：“儿……儿不止是为了饮酒，还想出门去看看游人。”  
“我，你大爹爹，你大哥，二姐，三哥，四姐，六妹，七弟，”司马光掰着手指头数，“这么一大家子人，都是鬼不成？”  
家范跟他实在讲不通，又不肯像自己讨厌的苏某人般喊一声“司马牛”痛快痛快，只好忍气吞声，低头受教。  
“儿知道了。”

（三）  
王安石与苏轼聊得入港，早上欢欢喜喜出门去，到吃午饭时却怒气冲冲地回来。背后缀着怯生生的小女儿诗选，眼圈早红了。  
司马光见状，也不去理丈夫如何，先搂住闺女哄道：  
“怎么，谁给我们六娘气受啦？”  
“别管她！”王相公怒道，“我平时千叮万嘱，教她熟读并背诵名家大作全诗。她嘴上答应得好好的，记住的都是些残篇断句。今日官家给六大王选妃，考校才艺时把我老王家脸面都丢尽……”

“我道多大的事，”司马光边给女儿抹泪，边丢他一个眼刀，“选不上难道很坏？六大王是章子厚的学生，只面相就不似良人，我可不稀罕咱们闺女嫁过去。”  
“你以为我就气她落选么？”王安石一屁股怼在藤床上，抓了把羊头签往嘴里塞，“我气她编瞎话骗人——你道她怎么应付功课的？我选好诗贴了条让她对着背，她能把条撕了改贴到更短的诗上去！这投机取巧的心性也不知像谁！真嫁出去也祸害得亲家不得安宁，真不如让她绞了头发做姑子！”

“王介甫！”  
在诗选终于无法克制的哇哇哭泣声中，司马光厉声喝道。  
“我原先说女子无才便是德，你嫌我封建，非要教她们几个念书。教又不肯好好教，布置了功课就撒手不管，可不是由着她取巧？你和二娘变乱祖宗之法，左一个权发遣右一个权发遣，通天之路走得这么快。下边的妹妹看了，能不心思动摇，跟着旁门左道么。”  
“只这个撕条的点子，你道六娘自己能想得出来？不如去问问你的好女儿罢！”

（四）  
王安石跟司马光大吵一架，转头把自己关书房里了。  
他是不信素来最疼爱的二女儿能做出这般邪事，可丈夫的话又老绕在耳边，最后还是忍不住让人将新义从宫宴上叫了回家。  
新义一身正紫纱裙，袅袅婷婷地步进门来，拉了王相公的手，未语先笑：“听下人讲小爹爹又同爹爹拌嘴了……他被官家停了差遣，整日价闷在家中相夫教子，有些怨艾也是常情，爹爹可千万多体恤他。”

王安石闻言也乐了，“我心胸一向宽大，自然让着你小爹爹的……不过君实本来就不喜出门，宁愿在家里兴土木。雪洞似的地下室又阴又冷，也不知他怎么呆得下去……”  
父女两个又絮絮叨叨讲了好些闲话，王安石才终于想起正事来。  
“你小爹爹说……六娘背书不用功原是跟你学的……”  
“是啊。”

王安石瞪圆了眼睛，不敢相信女儿讲出这般不知廉耻的话来。  
新义却坦荡荡，慢条斯理拨着指甲，“我们姐妹这般出身，原无须像常人般死记硬背这些，学几句‘獐边是鹿，鹿边是獐’的聪明话足矣。六娘既不喜欢这些，爹爹何必磋磨她，来日出嫁你我做她后盾便是。”  
“你还能管她一辈子？”王安石气道，“你这是……你这是害她！”  
“爹爹总是这般优柔寡断，”新义撇了撇嘴，“你肯听我的，将韩琦富弼两个老匹夫枭首于市，说不得大计早成。哪还用担心妹妹的婚事……”

王相公一巴掌抡在她脸上。  
“孽障！你男人来同我讲你不守妇道，我还道他胡言乱语，却不知你早失了心……我这便做主你们和离，免得耽误了人家！”  
“爹爹随意。”新义只是冷笑，“我早厌了那夯货，正好再娶十房八房美郎君进来，岂不快哉。”

（五）  
王安石与司马光一夫一夫恩爱弥笃，新义是顺顺当当离了婚，要想左拥右抱却是两个爹爹万万不准的。  
最后还是她子瞻，那啥，东坡叔叔出面，说了跟沈括家公子笔谈的亲。  
笔谈风度翩翩，心性更颇有乃父之风，对新义伏低做小，时不时弄些泥活字啊石油啊哄她开心，一时琴瑟和谐。

出嫁那日，笔谈上门迎亲，拦路的乃是新义的大哥通鉴。  
笔谈知道这位大舅哥博学多识，官家钦点有资于治道之才，一时心内惴惴，不晓得要被怎样刁难。  
通鉴立在绣楼前，板板正正向笔谈一拱手：  
“妹夫以为商君如何？”  
笔谈早将泰山诗文读得烂熟，当即答曰：“自古驱民在信诚，一言为重百金轻。  
今人未可非商鞅，商鞅能令政必行。”

“非也，非也。”通鉴摇头晃脑地驳道，“有道是‘得人者兴，失人者崩’，又道是‘恃德者昌，恃力者亡’。商君变乱祖宗之法，何其不智！”  
笔谈脸绿了。  
通鉴不待他辩解，又问：“冯道如何？”  
“……冯瀛王菩萨行……”  
“非也，非也。正女不从二夫，忠臣不事二君。冯道大节如此，虽有小善，庸足称乎！”

如此半晌，笔谈给他问得满背是汗，垂头丧气。  
通鉴却突然笑了。  
“你这等应对，我很不喜欢。”他亲热地拍拍妹夫的背，“二娘却一定是爱的，好好待她。”

（六）  
王安石将不省心的二女儿送出门，又开始操心起三儿子的婚事。  
集注本人却对这件事很不感冒，“大爹爹，你莫要对我说三道四。我已然同扬子云有高唐巫山之会，断不会弃了如意郎君，再找凡人。”  
专心现充的王相公对这种磕纸片人的爱万万不能理解，给他激得胡子直翘。  
“你也不过是贵古贱今罢了，扬子云若活在当世，怕你看都不会多看他一眼。便是扬家那两位衙内，你今日喊太玄男神，明日唤法言老公，难道存着东食西宿的无耻用心不成？”

“那又何妨？”  
集注知道将大爹爹得罪狠了，破罐破摔当他面涂脂抹粉起来，“我坐拥万卷书，如对万情郎，后宫三千雨露均沾，岂不比跟浊世男女纠缠快活得多？大爹爹你跟爹爹龙阳抱背断袖分桃，我们兄妹没嫌弃过你们半句。你却反来怨我不够男儿气概，逼我去同女的相亲。天下哪有这样的道理？”  
王大丞相被这逆子气得夺门而出。

（七）  
“二娘和三郎这性别换换就好了，能给我省多少心。”王安石跑去司马光房里，第一句就是这个。  
司马光托腮一笑，凑过去跟他亲了个嘴，“世上事哪有尽如人意的，你嫌过我是男的吗？”  
王相公想了想也是，成功被他顺毛，将丈夫膝上的小儿子记闻抱过来掂了掂，“士别三日，又肥了。”  
记闻吮着手指头咯咯直笑，“大爹爹别闹，爹爹跟我讲故事呢。”

“哦，讲的什么？”  
“王安石字介甫，抚州临川人，举进士，有名于时。庆历二年，第五人登科，初签署扬州判官，后知鄞县。好读书，能强记……未几，命修起居注，辞以新入馆，馆中先进甚多，不当超处其右，章十余上。有旨，令阁门吏赍敕就三司授之，安石不受；吏随而拜之，安石避之于厕……”

王安石脸红了。  
“你同他讲这些做甚！七郎，快将什么避之于厕忘掉！”  
司马光笑倒在他肩膀上，“我明明也经常同他讲‘鼎铛有耳’，‘是小子亦参政邪’，‘朝登陛下之门暮入惠卿之室’，谁知他最记得这段。可见是父子连心。”  
王相公还来不及怪他教育材料大不妥当，司马光趴在他耳边叹道：“我也确实常念着介甫就是了。”

王安石心头一颤，反手握住他，在丈夫掌心挠了挠。  
“要不，咱们再生个小八？”  
“……那介甫这两天可得多洗几个澡才行啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 荆温家谱
> 
> 家主：王安石  
> 字介甫，黑脸大汉，爱好是睡觉和不洗澡。当朝宰相，与今上赵顼一起激情变（gao）法（shi），为此制造了许多家庭矛盾。
> 
> 家主夫人：司马光  
> 字君实，清瘦佳人，外表贤淑内里黑（×）。因不赞同老公搞事被迫提前退休回家奶孩子。坚信自己有朝一日会踢掉王安石当上宰相，为此要求大噶管他也叫相公。
> 
> 长子：资治通鉴  
> 年少有为，博学多识。因修史有功，曾获官家墨宝相赠。在小爹爹做主下，迎娶范祖禹的女儿唐鉴为妻，琴瑟和谐。但夫妇俩偶尔会陷入关于前唐史事的激烈争吵。  
> 与唐鉴育有一对龙凤胎，子名考异，女名目录。
> 
> 次女：周官新义  
> 心气极高，与亲戚家的孩子诗经新义、书经新义结为金兰，共同襄助父亲变法。原配是吴充和韩绛的次子枢密院时政记。这段婚姻曾经是嘉祐四友情谊的佳话，但随着王安石和吴充成为政敌，新义和时政记也成为一对怨偶。  
> 后来在王安石做主下，二人和离。新义改嫁沈括之子梦溪笔谈，夫妻和睦。
> 
> 三子：太玄法言集注  
> 原本是对双胞胎，哥哥太玄集注，弟弟法言集注。出生三日后其中一人即夭折，由于分不清去的是谁，索性将名字连在一起留给了活下来的孩子。  
> 是个内心充满少女情怀的小gay，将前代大学者扬雄视为自家男神，宣言非他不嫁。最让王安石头疼的一个孩子。
> 
> 四女：字说  
> 书呆子，每天咬着零食或自己的手指头琢磨汉字之间的道理。经常被坏心眼的兄弟姐妹及某些怪蜀黍（苏轼：……）捉弄。  
> 后来和王安石弟子陆佃的女儿埤雅携手隐居山林，每日切磋学问，好不快活。
> 
> 五子：家范  
> 外表雍容大度，内里小肚鸡肠。点了半半拉拉的宅斗技能点，炒鸡记仇。有不太严重的直男癌倾向。  
> 因为性格不太受欢迎所以长期相亲但依然打光棍。
> 
> 六女：唐百家诗选  
> 被王安石当才女教养，但自己意不在此，并没有学出什么道道来。参加赵顼六子赵煦的选妃大会被刷后，在婚姻市场上进退两难。  
> 后来无奈嫁给欧阳修的老来子六一诗话当续弦，但夫妻感情意外不错。
> 
> 七子：涑水记闻  
> 从小热爱八卦，长大后当了新闻记者，跑得比他大爹爹当年躲厕所还快。曾经化名琐语去撩苏轼的小儿子东坡志林，将苏小公子搞出了痔疮。本想拍拍屁股走人，被志林的堂弟龙川别志套麻袋狠揍几顿，只好负责。  
> 婚后由于对象得了痔疮，记闻不得不含泪做受，并日常处于我感觉我老公要堂兄弟骨科的惶恐中。
> 
> 小八：薛定谔般的存在（懒得编了.jpg）  
> 感兴趣的小伙伴自己脑内补完叭。


End file.
